Gaara e no Misshon
by Ri-chan geshijie
Summary: Sasori membayar Gaara untuk membunuh seseorang yg telah membunuh seseorang yg paling Sasori sayangi. Akan tetapi, berhasilkah Gaara dalam menyelesaikan misinya tersebut?Rated T u/bahasa tdk baku.RnR


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_**-chan**_**(?) *digaplok mati***

**Warning! : OOC, AU, abal, dapat menyebabkan iritasi(?), gangguan pencernaan(?), de el el.**

**Enjoy! ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang cerah di desa Sunagakure (iyaalah! kapan seh Sunagakure mendung?#plaak), tepatnya disamping kantor kecamatan(?) Sunagakure, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut merah tanpa alis dengan tato 'ai' di dahi sebelah kirinya, tengah bersender didinding kantor kecamatan tersebut, dengan tangan kanannya yg tidak berhenti memasuk-keluar kan sebatang rokok ke mulutnya.

Sementara itu, lengan kirinya ia naik-turun kan untuk sekejap melirik jam tangannya. Sepertinya pemuda tersebut tengah menantikan sesorang, yg saya juga tidak yakin siapa gerangan.

Dengan nafas frustasi, ia jatuhkan putung rokoknya -yg masih tersisa- ke atas tanah berpasir. Dengan segala rasa kesalnya, ia injak putung rokok itu sampai terdengar suara.. psssssss.. yap suara rokok yg mati kehilangan asap dan apinya.. kalian fikir itu suara apa? dasar hentai *di injek readers*

Pemuda lain dengan warna rambut yg sama, mendekati si pemuda tanpa alis. Dengan memakai kalung yg terbuat dari kardus usang dan bertuliskan _'kucing' _terlihat sepertinya pemuda lain tersebut tengah errr.. menyamar.. dengan tidak elit tentunya.

"Maaf membuat anda menunggu, Sabaku-san." ucap si _kucing_ tersebut seraya membungkuk hormat.

"Hn." hanya itu respon dari si bungsu Sabaku ini, yap! pemuda tanpa alis itu adalah Gaara. Sebenernya Gaara juga agak aneh ngeliat penampilan sohibnye yg aneh bin gaje ntu. Tapi karena menurut Gaara itu kaga penting, jadi.. yaah lupain aje dah!

Dengan wajah gugup, Sasori –yaa, nama sebenarnya dari si _kucing_ tersebut- clingak clinguk, berharap tidak ada yg menyadari penyamarannya itu. (dasar bodoh! Bagaimanapun tetap ketahuan, mana ada yg nyamar begitu?-_-) *bendera kuning berkibar didepan rumah author*

"Jadi, maksud en tujuan elu nyuruh gue kesini tuh ngapain?" tanya Gaara kembali memasang wajah datarnya.

"Jadi gini.. Gue tuh butuh.." ucap Sasori seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Gaara, yg sontak membuat Gaara berkeringat dingin.

"Lepasin! Gue bukan yaoi!" seru Gaara seraya nabok wajah Sasori yg tadi berada dilehernya.

"Apaan sih! Siape juge nyang napsu ama panda berjalan kek elu! Gue tuh cuman mau bisikin sesuatu ama elu, cuman karena elu ketinggian jadi gue kaga nyampe! Sarimin!" bentak Sasori yg kini mengelus-elus pipinya yg habis ditabok Gaara.

"Oh, ngomong dong daritadi. Kan gue bisa jongkok." ucap Gaara dengan santainya tanpa menghiraukan death-glare yg diberikan Sasori untuknya, hanya untuknya#plaak.

"Puas? Puas?" ucap Sasori dengan muka jutek, ilfil kali disinggung Gaara. Makanya Sas, tiap dikasih duit ama leader lu, jangan dibeliin kosmetik, beliin susu! *author siap dimakamkan*

"Kaga, becanda men becanda." ucap Gaara seraya menepuk pundak Sasori pelan.

"Huh, sekali lagi lu ngejek gue, LO GUE END RA!" ucap Sasori dengan meniru gaya di salah satu iklan operator.

"He?" Gaara sweatdropped.

Ok, setelah puas ber-sweatdropped ria, Gaara kembali angkat telpon, eh, suara.

"BACK TO TOPIC DAH! ELU NYURUH GUE KE SINI NGAPAIN?" ucap Gaara dengan suara toa-nya. Baru tau ya Gaara punya suara toa? Baru tau ya? Baru tau ya? Ba-(Readers: sekali lagi lu ngomong, gue tabok!)

"Jadi gini, gue tuh pengen elu ngebunuh ni bocah kampret!" ucap Sasori seraya memberikan selembar foto sang _calon korban_.

Setengah cengo, Gaara menjawab,

"L-lu pingin gua ngebunuh ni cewe? K-kaga salah men?" ucap Gaara dengan tergagap dan wajah cengonya.

"Iye kaga salah, gue pengen lu bunuh ni cew- eh, cewe? Sini gue liat lagi fotonya" ucap Sasori seraya merebut foto tsb dari tangan Gaara. Sedangkan Gaara hanya terdiam.

Dan betapa kagetnya Sasori saat melihat foto tersebut yg ternyata bukan foto _calon korban_nya, melainkan foto seorang wanita paruh baya berambut kuning, dengan seperti berlian di tengah jidatnya a.k.a nenek Tsunade, sedang berpose sekseh ala Miyabi. Wow! Pantas saja Gaara cengo!#plaak

.

Di tempat lain di pemandian air panas(dibaca : anget-anget ketek sapi)

"Hasyiimilimilimili.." seekor(?) nenek-nenek sekseh tiba-tiba bersin dengan dahsyatnya sehingga membuat desa Iwa longsor seketika.

.

"Gyaaaaa! Maksud gue bukan foto nyang ini, hehe.." ucap Sasori seraya mengembalikan foto nista itu ke tempat asalnya dan mengambil foto lain yg berada di dalam saku celananya, "..tapi nyang ini nih!" seru Sasori seraya memberikan foto lain yg aslinya.

"Oh, ini." ucap Gaara tidak nafsu. Hah?

"Iye, nih gue kasih alamat ntu bocah kampret. Moga sukses ye! bey bey.." ucap Sasori hendak melangkah pergi, apabila tangan kekar Gaara tidak menahan pinggangnya.

Lalu, dengan saat yg bersamaan Sasori menoleh ke arah Gaara dengan slow motionnya. Untuk sejenak mereka pun saling bertatapan penuh cinta#plaak, lupakan -.-

Masih dengan pose nista tersebut, tangan Gaara perlahan naik menengadah seperti orang minta sumbangan. Melihat itu, Sasori seolah mengerti. Ia pun menyambut tangan Gaara dengan tangannya, jadilah Gaara salim kepada Sasori. Setelah itu..

"Ini nyang ogeb siape sih!" gerutu Gaara, tentu pada Sasori, bukan pada readers sekalian! Geer banget sih! *di lindes readers*

"Lah, elu tadi minta salam ama gue kan?" ucap Sasori dengan watadosnya.

"Arrggghh, maksud gue tuh gue minta DP! De ede, Pe epe, DP!" ucap Gaara kesel juga ama Sasori yg lemot*di gaplok Sasori*

"Oh, bilang dong. Nih," ucap Sasori seraya memberikan uang koin sebesar..

JENG JENG!

'Serebu rupiah?' batin Gaara tak percaya. Matanya membelalak, kaget. Malah tadinya udeh mau keluar ntu mata, tapi ditempelin lagi ama si Gaaranye.#plaak

"Kenape?" ucap Sasori dengan watadosnya. Sementara Gaara masih sibuk merhatiin tu duit yg meski cuman serebu. Halah, ketauan banget jarang megang duit *author OTW alam baka*

"Udeeh, lumayan buat beli lolipop kesukaan elu! Udah ye, gue pulang dulu, takutnye si leader nyariin gue.. hehe.. Daa Daah, muuaaaach(?)" ucap Sasori seraya pergi meninggalkan Gaara yg masih terpana(?)

'SASORI BAPET!' rutuk Gaara dalam hati. Takut ketauan si Sasori kali, ckckck.

"Tapi gapapa lah, emang bener lumayan buat beli lolipop! Haha.." ucap Gaara dengan tawa nenek gambrengnya.

.

.

Siang harinya di perjalanan

'Jadi ntu bocah tinggal di Konohagakure ya? Wokelah, gue siap kesono!' ucap Gaara dalam hati.

"SEMANGAT MASA MUDA, YEAH!" seru Gaara.

Sangking semangatnye, Gaara kaga '_ngeh_' di depannya ada kulit pisang, tak sengaja Gaara menginjak kulit pisang tersebut. Alhasil Gaara pun jatoh dengan tak elitnya. Yaitu, Gaara jatoh dengan pose nungging, pemirsa! _Poor_ Gaara, mangkanye kalo jalan liat-liat! (Gaara : Wong elu nyang nyuruh gue jatoh, author ogeb!) oh iya *watados*

.

"Alamatnye di Jln._blablabla_, no._blablabla_, RT._blabla_, RW._blabla_.." gumam Gaara berkomat-kamit gaje(?) selama di perjalanan.

.

.

Sore harinya di perjalanan

"Alamatnye di Jln._blablabla_, no._blablabla_, RT._blabla_, RW._blablabla_.." gumam Gaara –masih anteng(?)- berkomat-kamit ria selama di perjalanan.

.

.

Malam harinya di perjalanan

"Alamatnye.. di Jln._blabla_, no._blabla_.. RT._blabla_- haaah, capek gue daritadi ngoceh kaga jelas!" ucap Gaara frustasi. "..mana perasaan, daritadi gue jalan disini-sini aje! Gimana mau nyampe, Gaara geblek!" lanjut Gaara frustasi sambil mencak-mencak gaje(?). Sabar aje Gaar, bentar lagi lu nyampe kok! Di hati gue XD *digaplok massa*

"Iyee aje dah! Gue udah capek. La terus gue tidur dimana dong?" ucap Gaara dengan wajah ngantuk bercampur bingung(?). Lalu ia pun melirik kanan-kiri bentar, ngeliat sesuatu yg bisa dijadiin tempat tidur.

Beberapa abad kemudian(?), Gaara pun akhirnya menemukan seekor(?) pohon zengkol yg amat besar dan rindang. Dia pun mendekati pohon tersebut dengan wajah riang dan senang. ketauan banget tu anak baru liat pohon zengkol -.- *digaplok mati*

"Haah akhirnya, gue nemu ni pohon geude! Mayan, buat gue tidurin! Haa.." (Gaara : Woy! lu pada jangan salah paham ye! Maksud gue bukan tidurin gituan, tapi buat alas gue tidur! Dasar hentai lu pada! *dilindes massa*)

Lalu, Gaara pun tidur dibawah pohon zengkol yg besar dan rindang itu. Belum satu menit, sudah terdengar suara dengkuran dibawah pohon zengkol tsb. Haah? Gaara ngorok? Iiieeeuuwwwhh(#plaak)

Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang pohon zengkol tersebut, muncul lah sebatang(?) mahluk kasar(?) dengan berpenampilan sebagai berikut : mata katarak, idung mancung ke dalem, telinga udeh rayut(apa bahasa bakunye ye?), rambut panjang sepanjang jalan kereta(?), giginye bertaring, mukenye ancur, serem lah pokoknya mah!

Dengan langkah yg di slow motion-kan, si mahluk kasar(?) tersebut melangkah mendekati Gaara yg terlelap.

"Laah! Apa pula ini bah! Siape nyang berani nempatin hunian gue nyang indah ini hah!" teriak si mahluk kasar(?) tsb sehingga membangunkan Gaara dari tidurnya.

Dengan perlahan Gaara membuka sebelah matanya, dilihatnya si mahluk kasar(?) tsb dengan mendetail. Lalu, ia pun berkata..

"Ape tadi lu bilang? Coba ulangin yg keras" ucap Gaara yg sepertinya tidak ketakutan melihat tampang si mahluk kasar(?) dan malah meminta mahluk tsb mengulang perkataannya, apa jangan-jangan si Gaara budek ye? #plaak. Bah, si Gaara aneh kali! (La? kok logat gue jadi begindang?) *sweatdropped*

Dengan penuh kesabaran dan ketabahan hati yg paling dalam(?), si mahluk kasar(?) tsb pun mengulang perkataannya kepada Gaara.

"LAAH! APA PULA INI BAH! SIAPE NYANG BERANI NEMPATIN HUNIAN GUE NYANG INDAH INI, HAAH!" ulang si mahluk tsb dengan suara toa-nya.

"SELOW DONG NYET! GUE KAGA BUDEK KALEE!" sentak Gaara dengan suara toa-nya yg mengalahkan suara toa si mahluk kasar(?) ntu. La? si Gaara gimana seh? wong dia yg nyuruh si mahluk ngulangin perkataannye? -.-

"Astagfirullahaladzim, sabar gue sabar.." ucap si mahluk ntu seraya mengusap-usap dadanya. (Readers : LA? APA PULA INI?)

"Hn. Jadi ini tempat lu?" ucap si Gaara tanpa menghiraukan si mahluk yg lagi dzikir(?).

"Iye, dan elu musti minggat dari sini! Soalnye gue mau tidur juga!" ucap si mahluk kesel ame si Gaara.

"Enak banget lu ngusir gue! Baru juga gue nemu ni pohon!" ucap Gaara sewot. -.-

"Ya tapi gue lebih dulu nemu ni pohon! Tole!" ucap si mahluk tak kalah sewot. -.-

Gaara menyerah, ia tau ia akan kalah bila terus berdebat gaje seperti itu dengan si mahluk. Mangkanye, tak lama sebuah lilin redup pun hinggap di sebelah kiri atas kepala Gaara. Alias, doi punya ide. Dengan menyeringai mesum, doi mulai melakukan aksinya.

"Hn. Neng, bapak kamu tukang pulpen ye?" ucap Gaara 'menggombal' seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada si mahluk kasar(?). (La? si mahluk ntu cewe ye?) yg lantas membuat si mahluk tsb blushing kaga karuan.

"Kok tau bang?" jawab si mahluk, seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya yg katarak pada Gaara. Dalam hati, Gaara udeh pen muntah. Cuman kaga jadi, (Readers : kenape emang?) kaga tau gue. (Readers : GUBRAK!)

"Karena kamu telah menuliskan namamu dalam hatiku.." ucap Gaara dengan nada penuh cinta(Gaara : penuh kotoran sapi!)

Sontak si mahluk itupun makin berblushing kaga karuan. Gaara pun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu.

"Jadi, neng idzinin abang tidur disini ye? Please.." ucap Gaara dengan puppy eyes no jutsunya. Membuat si mahluk makin menjadi-jadi(Readers : jadi ape?) Power ranger(Readers : GUBRAK!)

"Ya udeh bang, abang tidur disini aje, biar aye tidur di gerobak sampah sebelah ono" ucap si mahluk seraya menunjuk gerobak sampah yg dimaksud. Dengan langkah pasti, si mahluk segera melesat pergi ke arah gerobak tsb berada. Dengan seluruh rasa senang dan suka cita(?)nya, Gaara berteriak..

"AAYYYEEEEEE!" sambil mengacungkan jempol gajah(?) (Author+Readers : GUBRAK!)

.

Di gerobak sampah

"La? kenape ane jadi tidur disini? Ah bodo abet lah, nyang penting tidur! Gud nait ye eperi badi! Muuaaaccchhh(?)" ucap si mahluk tsb sambil memberikan kiss bye untuk readers. Wakakakak!

.

.

Keesokan harinya, di perjalanan

'Masih jauh kaga seh? Gue udah laper..' batin Gaara mengeluh dan perutnya keroncongan minta makan, emang dari kemaren dia belum makan. ckck, kasian my _beibeh_(Readers : NGAREP!)

"Haaah.." Gaara mendesah frustasi. Di liatnya kanan-kiri, cuman pepohonan, kaga ada warung dan sebagainya.

Belum lama Gaara berjalan, dilihatnya sebuah gubuk kecil. Tanpa basa-basi ia segera menuju gubuk tersebut dan masuk kedalamnya. Ade-ade dirumah, jangan tiru perbuatan bajingan Gaara ini ya? Itu sangat tidak sopan! (Gaara : pan di naskahnye ane di suruh begitu! Arrggkkhhh)

"Makanan mana makanan? Woy! Makanan mana!" teriak Gaara didalam gubuk tsb entah pada siapa ia bicara. Lu tuh begimane sih _beibh_?(Readers : hoeeekkkks cuh!) gubuk ntu pan kaga ada penghuninye, lu ngomong ame siape coba? -.- (Gaara : Oh iye,)

Di obrak-abriknya segala macam lemari, mulai dari lemari makanan, lemari es, lemari buku, sampai lemari pakaian dalam pak haji Baki(?). Tujuannya sih nyari makanan, tapi ga tau kenapa lemari buku ama lemari pakaian dalam pak haji Baki ia jamah juga.

Belum sempat Gaara puas mendapatkan apa yg ia inginkan, sang pemilik gubuk pulang dan sepertinya Gaara merasakan kehadiran sang pemilik gubuk, tapi dia tidak perduli dan malah melanjutkan aksinya(?). Dan betapa terkejutnya sang pemilik gubuk tsb, saat menemukan segala macam pakaian dalam(?) pak haji Baki berhamburan dimana-mana. -.-

Belum habis terkejutnya sang pemilik gubuk, sesaat kemudian ia melihat Gaara tengah mengobrak abrik lemari esnya dengan.. err.. CD pak haji Baki yg setia nempel dengan mesranya di kepala Gaara. Entah sebagi jimat, entah apa. -.-

Di tengah keterkejutannya, sang pemilik gubuk pun berteriak..

"ADAA TOOMCCAAATT!" begitulah teriaknya, -.-

"Tomcat? Mahluk apaan tuh?" tanya Gaara seraya menghentikan aksinya sejenak, setelah mendengar teriakan sang pemilik gubuk.

"Gue juga kaga tau sih, katanya sih sejenis semut beracun gitu, untuk lebih jelasnya tanya mbah google aje!" ucap si pemilik gubuk malah terbawa pertanyaan Gaara.

"Terus, lu kenape teriak gue tomcat?" tanya Gaara lagi, entah kenapa sepertinya pemuda tsb tertarik dengan tomcat.(Haah?)

"Ya tadi gua kaget banget! Abis penampilan lu aneh, kayak tomcat!" ucap si pemilik gubuk makin ngaco. -.-

"Oh, gitu.." ucap Gaara seraya melanjutkan aksinya mencari makanan.

Beberapa jam kemudian(?)

"Hah ape! Lu nyamain gua ama tomcat? Bedebah lu!" teriak Gaara seraya membanting apapun yg ia pegang. kok Gaara jadi lemot gitu ye? -.-

"So-sorry.. Emang kenyataannye begono!" ucap si pemilik gubuk.

"Aarrrggggkkhhh!" Gaara mengacak-acak rambutnya, tanda frustasi. Si pemilik gubuk itupun mendekati Gaara(jangan mikir macem-macem! #plaak)

"Ngomong-ngomong, lu ngapain ada disini, tomcat? Lu mau nyuri ye?" ucap si pemilik gubuk, dan sekali lagi Gaara dibuatnya kesal karena telah dipanggil dengan sebutan 'tomcat'.

"Hn, gue lagi nyari makanan. Lu kaga punya makanan, he?" tanya Gaara dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kaga, makanan gue udah abis tiga bulan yg lalu!" ucap si pemilik gubuk yg sontak membuat Gaara bergubrak ria.

"Payah.." ucap Gaara sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Lagi dugem ya Gaar? #plaak

"Btw, lu bukan orang sini ye? Lu orang mane?" tanya si pemilik gubuk yg sepertinya menyadari bahwa Gaara bukan orang situ, hah? situ apa? situ ciburuy? #plaak.

"Gue dari Suna." ucap Gaara malas, bukan apa-apa, tapi karena dia belum makan! #plaak.

"Oh, Suna. Terus lo ngapain ke sini? Ini kan Konoha.." ucap si pemilik gubuk yg rambutnye kek duren ntu. udah ke tebak kan siapa pemilik gubuk ntu? Yap, seratus. Pemilik gubuk tersebut adalah Uchiha Sasuke!(Readers : La? Bukannya Sasuke ntu rambutnya kek pantat chicken?) suka-suka gue dong!*dibantai massa*

"Gue ke sini, mau ngebunuh Uchiha Sasuke." ucap Gaara dengan santainya, tanpa menyadari tatapan aneh dari si pemilik gubuk, untuknya.

"U-uchiha S-sasuke?" ulang si pemilik gubuk, dengan tampang ketakutan berharap Gaara salah ngomong. Ya ealah, orang tadi si Gaara bilang niatnye ke Konoha buat ngebunuh doi!

"Iye, Uchiha Sasuke. Lu kenal orang itu?" tanya Gaara yg lagi-lagi tidak menyadari raut ketakutan di wajah Sasuke.

'Ya kenal lah! Gimana kaga kenal! Orang Uchiha Sasuke ntu gue sendiri!' ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

"I-iye, gu-gue k-kenal." ucap Sasuke yg sepertinya terserang virus gagap dari Hinata. #plaak

"Suer lu kenal?" ucap Gaara antusias.

"I-iye suer!" ucap Sasuke, walaupun masih dengan wajah ketakutan apalagi saat melihat Gaara yg tiba-tiba menyeringai.

"Nah, sekarang, lu anterin gue ketemu ama tu bocah ye!" ucap Gaara –masih- dengan seringainya.

"Lu udah ketemu ama tu bocah!" ucap Sasuke yg kini bicaranya lancar. Tapi masih rada ketakutan seh. -.-

"Hah? Maksud lo?" ucap Gaara yg kembali lemot. Huuh _beibeh_! , (Readers : hoeeekkkksss!)

"Uchiha Sasuke tuh gue, TOMCAT!" ucap Sasuke yg kini malah terang-terangan teriak nama 'tomcat' di depan wajah Gaara yg hanya berjarak 1cm dengan wajahnya. Mampus lu Sasuke! *di amaterasu*

"Oh, jadi elo toh Uchiha Sasuke" ucap Gaara dengan wajah datar. (Haa? O.o) Dan sukses membuat Sasuke cengo.

Beberapa jam kemudian, -lemot lagi! (_ _')-

"JADI ELO, UCHIHA SASUKE?" teriak Gaara dengan suara toanya. Tak lupa dengan hujan lokalnya. (Readers : iiiieeeeuuuuwwwhhh! *digaplok mati*) hahaha XD #plaak

"Iyee! TOMCAT!" ucap Sasuke dengan penekanan pada kata terakhir. Dan sukses membuat Gaara naik daun, eh, naik darah.

"Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama gue nyariin elu! Dan sekarang gue ketemu sama lu! Haha.." ucap Gaara dengan tawa nenek gayung(?) nya.

"Cih! Kalo mau minta tanda tangan mah nanti aje! Gue lagi males!" ucap Sasuke dengan kaga nyambung.

"GeeR banget lu somplak! Tanda tangan butut aje belagu!" ucap Gaara sambil memasang kuda-kuda siap menghajar Sasuke.

Belum sempat Sasuke siap-siap, Gaara sudah hendak menyerangnya apabila Sasuke sendiri tidak menahan Gaara dengan berkata..

"STOPPPPP!" teriak Sasuke sembari menirukan gaya polantas saat menyuruh pengemudi motor/mobil berhenti.(Lah?)

"Ape lagi si?" ucap Gaara kesal seraya mengehentikan sejenak aksinya, padahal sebentar lagi misinya selesai.

"Tagihan lemari es gue belum lunas men, ntar kalo lu bunuh gue, lu mau gantiin gue bayarin ntu tagihan ape?" ucap Sasuke seraya memasang watadosnya.

"He? Ya kaga lah! Bayar aje ndiri! Ape urusannye ame gue!" ucap Gaara sewot.

"Ya kalo gitu, elu kaga usah ngebunuh gue ye!" tawar Sasuke.

"Laa! Ntar si pendek pan nanyain, somplak!" jawab Gaara sewot lagi. P.S : si pendek a.k.a Sasori XD *digaplok bonyok*

"Dasar ogeb! Ya gue tinggal bikinin elu surat wasiat, terus tinggal lu kasih ke bos lu, gampang kan?" ucap Sasuke ngotot kaga mau dibunuh. Bentar deh, nyang ogeb siape seh? -.-

"Iye juge sih" ucap Gaara sambil membayangkan apa yg Sasuke ucapkan tadi.

"Nah, kebetulan gue udah punya surat wasiat, nih tinggal lu kasih ke bos lu" ucap Sasuke seraya memberikan secarik kertas berisikan wasiat. Kok ada nyang aneh ye?

"Oh, oke dah. Kalo gitu gue cabut dulu! Wassalamualaikum!(?)" ucap Gaara melangkah pergi setelah menerima kertas yg berisi wasiat dari Sasuke dan memberi salam. Siape yg ogeb sih? -.- (Readers+Gaara+Sasuke : YANG BIKIN CERITA INI!) La berarti gue? -.-

"Waalaikumsalam! Dasar orang ogeb! Dikibulin mau aje! haha.." ucap Sasuke dengan tawa kakek gayung(?) nya.

.

Di perjalanan menuju Suna

"Lah? Perasaan ada nyang aneh deh? Apaan ye? Ah, bodo abet dah! Nyang penting gue kasih ni surat wasiat ini ke si pendek, trus gue dapet duit nyang banyak! Hahaha.." ucap Gaara sangking semangatnye ketawa ampe-ampe keselek tomcat(?)

.

.

**Fin**

* * *

Maafkan saya apabila banyak kesalahan kata, dan bahasa-bahasa yg tidak baku.

Maaf juga kalo ceritanya kepanjangan. XD

Juga cerita yg mungkin membingungkan.

Seperti :

- Siapa itu Gaara? = Disini Gaara adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran. Yg selalu mengerjakan misi dengan sempurna, -namun tidak untuk kali ini- =='

- Apa masalah Sasori dengan Sasuke, sehingga Sasori membayar Gaara untuk membunuh doi? = masalahnya adalah, Sasuke udah ngebunuh Chiripa(?) boneka barbie kesayangan Sasori.

- Kenapa Sasuke punya lemari es? Bukankah dia tinggal di dalem gubuk? = Suka-suka gue dong! #plaak

Bagi pemirsa yg mau nanya-nanya lg silahkan riview yo!

Yg mau minta tanda tangan juga, review yo! #plaak


End file.
